Gundam Inferno
by atemuxyugilover
Summary: When Trowa is given an opportunity he takes it but everything turns upside down for his friends. Trowas boyfriend Quatre is pushed to the end of his limits with Trowa. Hilde and Duo are trying to move on with their relation. Better summery in side.


_**Prologue**_

In this I have a character Jamie who I made up cause I couldn't think of someone to be the bad-ish guy. I don't own anything.

* * *

Working late in a nightclub, 'Gundam Wing', Trowa meets Lady Dorothy – a femme fatale and associate of the devil. Dreaming of becoming successful, he makes a pact with her, trading his soul to fulfil his wildest fantasies.

Trowa soon becomes an international success, making appearances on radio and television shows, but he finds his success hollow. Trowa has the fame and fortune he's always dreamed of but loses his devoted boyfriend, Quatre. As his situation worsens, Trowa wishes only to set his life back to the way it used to be.

**

* * *

**

Friday night at the Gundam Wing Nightclub. As usual it was packed. People had come from all over the country to have fun at this club tonight. The DJ, Heero, as usual taken requests from the lovely ladies. The ladies man was already at work.

**Relena was busy getting ready to preform with Jamie on stage as usual. Duo and Hilde were dancing talking to all different people; and then there was Quatre. The youngest of their gang, working as a waiter serving people. Quatre's boyfriend Trowa hadn't come yet and he was beginning to worry.**

"**Has anyone seen Trowa?" Asked Quatre walking over to pick up the drinks at the table close to the door where Hilde and Duo had just sat.**

"**He's just late again." Said Hilde looking up at the youngest boy.**

**Quatre looked down on Hilde. "I can see that." Said Quatre a little annoyed. "He's gonna lose his job if he's not careful." Quatre saw their boss Zechs coming this way so he went back to work.**

"**Talk to you later." Said Quatre and walked off.**

"**I'm gonna get some air. Be right back." Said Duo standing up and walking outside. Duo stood at the entrance of the club and looked for any sign of Trowa. Trowa had been late a lot lately, nothing new. Duo saw Trowa's bike coming and walked back inside and sat down by Hilde. Then in to the club walked Trowa. Trowa looked around and saw that Quatre was over on the other side of the club getting drinks for people. Trowa went to walk over to him but someone stood in the way. It was a not very happy owner, Zechs.**

"**Hello Zechs." Said Trowa standing his ground.**

"**What time do you call this?" Asked Zechs. Trowa looked at his watch and then back at his boss.**

"**Closing time." He said keeping a straight. "Look I have a good excuse this time."  
"What? Like all the others?" Asked Zechs sarcastic.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

**Zechs took out a note pad and read it. "Flue. Dog ate my bus pass. Whooping cough. your birthday, your grandmothers birthday, the princess birthday..."**

"**Nothing wrong with being patriotic."**

"**You had your appendix taken out..."**

"**What's wrong with that?"**

"**Three times." Zechs put the pad away. "A little birdy tells me you've just ****come from one of your additions."**

"**And which little birdy would that be?" Asked Trowa looking around. Obviously it would be Duo or Heero.**

"**Look there is nothing wrong with what your doing but do it in your own time." Said Zechs. "And your staying later to make up for time." And with that Zechs walked off. Trowa looked at Duo, who looked guilty. Duo grabbed Hilde and started to dance.**

_

* * *

_

Welcome to the Gundam Wing Nightclub. Now the story I'm about to tell you has to be the weirdest you've ever heard. It is July 22nd and my 17th birthday. Not that anyone had remembered. And Zechs just told me I had to make up for time I missed. Aw well. At least I had a good job, good mates and a sweet understanding boyfriend.

* * *

"**Where have you been?!" Yelled Quatre walking up to Trowa angrily.**

_

* * *

_

Well 2 out of 3 ain't bad

* * *

"**Happy birthday Trowa. How was your addition?" Asked Trowa trying to imitate Quatre. Quatre's face softened.**

"**Your birthday." Said Quatre guilty. "I forgot I'm so sorry."**

"**Don't worry." Said Trowa capturing Quatre's lips in a kiss. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's arm.**

"**So come on then." Said Quatre. "How did it go?"**

"**I wasn't what they were looking for." Said Trowa. Now one else could have noticed it but Quatre heard the sadness in his voice. Heero walked down from the stage and was about to walk past Trowa and Quatre, when Trowa stopped him.**

"**I suppose you forgotten as well." Said Trowa.**

**Heero stepped back and crossed his arms. "Forgotten what?" He asked.**

"**I DONT BELIEVE YOU!" Yelled Hilde and ran away from Duo. **

**Quatre saw that no one else was going to go after her so he did. Duo walked over to Heero and Trowa. He didn't look happy like he usually did.**

"**Hey what's going on with you and Hilde?" Asked Heero. Duo looked up at Heero and Trowa. All three boys were bi unlike Quatre who was gay.**

"**All I asked was we go some where private." Said Duo folding his arms.**

"**What to make out?" Asked Trowa crossing his arms. Hilde didn't really like talking about that stuff.**

"**How long have you two been together?" Asked Heero. Duo leaned in and whispered to Heero.**

"**THREE YEARS?!" Exclaimed Heero in shock. That caught Trowa off guard. No one ever caught Heero off guard.**

"**Shhhh." Hushed Duo.**

"**Mate you need some help." Said Heero patting Duo's back.**

"**Maybe I just don't want to settle down right now." Said Duo moving from Heero.**

"**Duo girl's aren't hanging on to you." Said Trowa.  
"I can take my pick." Said Duo a bit insulted. Heero smirked, he walked around to the other side of Duo.**

"**Alright then how about..." Heero saw Relena. He pointed to her. "her then?"**

"**Oh come on Heero give him a fighting chance." Said Trowa seeing Heero's cruelty.**

"**No. No." Said Duo. "Watch the master." Duo walked over to Relena and tapped her on the back.**

"**He-Ah!"**

"**Get lost!" Said Relena chucking a glass of water at him. Duo walked back to Heero and Trowa dripping wet. Trowa took out his handkerchief and handed it to Duo.**

"**Well master?" Asked Heero smirking.**

**Duo dried his face. "Not my type." He said.**


End file.
